Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round
Tsuioku Merry Go Round (追憶 メリーゴーランド, Tsuioku Meri gō Rando) est le deuxième Ending de l'anime de Fairy Tail, de l'épisode 12 à 24. Chanté par onelifecrew. Personnages par ordre d'apparition Vidéo center|thumb|300 px Paroles Français= Le Manège des souvenirs Tournant dans un monde de rêves La silhouette tu as laissé derrière Court après le soleil du matin « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! » m'avais-tu dit, Mais la larme sur ta joue te trahissait. Chaque fois que tu t'engouffrais dans les vagues de la contradiction, Je savais que tu retenais tes larmes. Comme tout le monde te surestimait et te disait : « Que tu es forte ! », Tu as fini par perdre de vue ta vraie personne sans t'en rendre compte. Le soleil qui devait pourtant être à mes côtés a perdu sa lumière, Effaçant en même temps les vérités et les mensonges de l'époque. Le manège tourne. Dans le monde de mes rêves, J'ai pensé à toi et mon cœur m'a fait mal, c'est ironique. Je me demande à quel point je vis loin de toi maintenant. Dans le futur, un manège que j'ai nommé « toi » Continue de tourner dans mon cœur. Et même si mes cellules qui s'activent Embellissent mes amours du passé, J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit tout de suite, Mais je regrette maintenant d'avoir rompu avec toi sans rien comprendre. J'ai toujours eu en moi un sentiment grandissant très vague, Et je m'amusais à penser qu'il se développait en secret. Le manège tourne. Dans le monde de mes rêves, Je poursuis la silhouette que tu as laissée derrière toi, face à l'aube. Un jour, je me retournerai vers ce paysage quelque peu nostalgique, Et la seule chose que je chercherai, ce sera De pouvoir te revoir là-bas, même par hasard. Le manège tourne... Dans le monde de mes rêves... Le manège tourne... Dans le monde de mes rêves... Le manège... Je crie toujours ton nom... Le soleil qui devait pourtant être à mes côtés a perdu sa lumière, Effaçant en même temps les vérités et les mensonges de l'époque. Le manège tourne. Dans le monde de mes rêves, Je poursuis encore et encore la silhouette que tu as laissée derrière toi. Le soleil devait pourtant être à mes côtés... Le soleil devait pourtant être à mes côtés... Le manège des souvenirs tourne dans le monde des rêves... |-| Kanji= メリーゴーランド 回る夢の世界に 残された君の横顔 追いかけて朝を迎える もう二度と顔なんてみたくない わって言い捨てた 頬には涙が伝っていた 君は矛盾の荒波に 飲まれそうになる度に 涙をこらえてたんだろう 強い人ねってみんなが 君の事を買い被るから いつの間にか本当の 姿を見失って しまってたんだ すぐそばにあったはずの太陽が 崩れて光閉ざした いつかの本当も嘘も かき消して メリーゴーランド 回る夢の世界で 皮肉にも君の仕草を 思い出して胸を焦がす もうどれくらい君と 離れて暮らしてるだろな 未だに胸の中で 回り続ける 君という名のメリーゴーランド 活性化してく細胞が 過去の恋愛を美化 しているんだとしても もう一度逢いたいんだ 今更どうこうしようなんて つもりは毛頭ないけれど 何も分からずに告げて しまったあの別れを 今嘆いてるんだ いつだって僕はひどく曖昧な 感情に突き動かされ 秘密めいた展開と戯れた メリーゴーランド 回る夢の世界に 残された君の横顔 追いかけて朝を迎える One more time 振り返れば懐かしくもある いつか見た風景 そこで僕は偶然愛しい君と もう一度逢う確率探すことばかり (メリーゴーランド) 回る夢の世界で (メリーゴーランド) 回る夢の世界で (メリーゴーランド) I'm still calling your name. すぐそばにあったはずの太陽が 崩れて光閉ざした いつかの本当も嘘も かき消して メリーゴーランド 回る夢の世界に 残された君の横顔 追いかけて朝を迎える すぐそばにあったはずの太陽が 追憶メリーゴーランド 回る夢の世界で… |-| Romaji= MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni nokosareta kimi no yokogao oi kakete asa o mukaeru mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai wa tte iisuteta hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita kimi wa mujun no aranami ni nomaresou ni naru tabi ni namida o koraetetan darou tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga kimi no koto o kai kaburu kara itsuno mani ka hontou no sugata o miushinatte shimattetanda sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari toza shita itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kaki keshite MERII GOO RANDO mawaru yume no sekai de hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o omoidashi te mune o kogasu moudorekurai kimi to hanare te kurashi teru darona imada ni mune no naka de mawari tsudukeru kimi to iu na no MERII GOO RANDO kasseika shiteku saibou ga kako no ren ai o bika shiteirundatoshitemo mou ichido ai tainda imasara doukoushiyou nante tsumori wa moutou nai keredo nani mo wakarazu ni tsuge te shimattaano wakare o ima nagei terunda itsudatte boku wa hidoku aimai na kanjou ni tsuki ugoka sare himitsu meita tenkai to tawamure ta MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni nokosareta kimi no yokogao oi kakete asa o mukaeru ONE MORE TIME furikaere ba natsukashi kumoaru itsuka mita fuukei sokode boku wa guuzen itoshii kimi to mou ichido au kakuritsu sagasu kotobakari MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de MERRY GO ROUND I'M STILL CALLING YOUR NAME sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzure te hikari toza shita itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kaki keshite MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni nokosareta kimi no yokogao oi kakete asa o mukaeru sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga tsuioku MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de Navigation en:Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round es:Tsuioku Merry-Go-Land Catégorie:Endings Catégorie:Musiques